1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to an improved refrigerator pan assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional refrigerator pan assemblies are typically of one-piece construction or include a pan with a front panel fastened thereto with, for example, screws. The former structure is shown in Pfeiffer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,345. Such a one-piece construction results in a front face on the pan being of the same material, and thus color, as the remainder of the pan. It is desirable, however, in some instances, to provide a pan wherein the frontal appearance can be readily changed according to the particular model refrigerator within which it will be utilized. Thus, a single type pan may be utilized with different front panels, lowering inventory costs and providing economies of scale.
An alternative screw on front panel construction is shown in Harbison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,802. While such a construction permits variations in the particular style of front panel use, the use of necessary screws and washers causes the assembled pan to require a greater number of parts resulting in increased manufacturing costs.
The above-described problems with prior pan assemblies are magnified when it is desired to include a humidity control therewith. Known such crisper pans include a front assembly secured by screws to a pan. The front assembly consists of a slide which is fitted into a housing which in turn is screwed onto a front panel. A gasket is required between the housing and the pan to provide a sealed passageway therebetween. Such a humidity controlled pan again requires a substantial number of component parts. The cost of such components in addition to the manufacturing assembly time results in the pan assembly being unnecessarily expensive.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems of prior refrigerator pan assemblies, in a novel and simple manner.